BIRD
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Atrapado estoy en este lugar. este es mi cielo y se llama Tu, nunca me iré no me marchare. así que también quédate aquí. DINO x LECTORA para artemisa93


Este es un one-shot por un año de agradecimiento a **artemisa93** por tantas cosas vividas en todo ese año en el grupo. Espero te guste y podamos seguir así ^^

La historia será en segunda persona, ósea TU el que está leyendo esto… inspirado en la canción bird de Yuya Matsushita y traducido por Yuri Fox, mas información al final el one-shot

Ah! Y cuando vean: "… "será cuando cambie el punto de vista.

* * *

**BIRD**

Caminabas por los pasillos forrados de elegantes diseños y alfombras. Vestías un hermoso Vestido con adornos muy monos que Áide consiguió para ti, ella misma decía que parecías una princesa. Era una fiesta, donde te habían mandado pero no solo a ver vino y divertirte…

—~ ¿Donde estas Hime? — se oyó una voz del audífono que tenía en tu oído izquierdo, la voz era de ese chico que te quitaba el sueño

—Aquí Hime, ya estoy aquí —contestaste cubriendo el audífono con tu cabello color chocolate —En la entrada

—~eh… ¡wow te ves hermosa! —Exclamo a tu audífono, provocando que te sonrojaras, Dino solía decir las cosas que se viniera a la mente. Era tan trasparente —Áide por que no me dijiste que—golpe. —Cállate Dino que no ves que se va a desmayar de lo sonrojada —Oíste la voz de Áide y tenía razón estabas mas roja que una rosa, se te dificultaba ocultar tus sentimientos por ese Rubio, ya sea él era muy Tonto o ya sabía o que sentías por el y fingía bien

—Áide tiene razón, cállate y dame las instrucciones —Dijiste recuperando la compostura. Sabias que eras la única buena para infiltrarse ahí; Ustedes son ladrones y esta vez robarían la reliquia del heredero de esa Familia, realmente les pertenecía a ustedes, así que solo recuperarían lo suyo.

—Bien, Distraerás al heredero, en lo que nos infiltramos en su cámara de tesoros —explicó Dino

—Entiendo, ¿Quién es? —pregunto mirado hacia los lados

—Es un joven de Cabello castaño, ojos azules y tiene una rosa roja en su saco —Comenzaste a buscar alguien con esas características, y lo encontraste un chico de tu edad, de un cabello castaño como la canela, piel clara, unos ojos azules, tan profundos y con una elegante sonrisa, era el…

—Lo encontré —exclamaste bajo

—Perfecto, ahora distráelo —dijo Áide

— ¿Cómo lo hago? —preguntaste,

—Acércate a él, pregúntale si el asiento de lado está ocupado, después pregúntale si se divierte —Explicó Áide mientras se podía oír, a Dino murmurar cosas como — ¿Y si mejor vas tú Áide? —Para recibir un golpe de parte de la chica y decir —Celoso

—Captado —dijiste, estabas dudosa, pero para recuperar lo que era suyo y por el Rubio harías lo que sea.

Te acercaste y sonreírsete, el te correspondió.

—¿Está ocupado? — preguntaste dirigiéndote al asiento de al lado

—Todo Tuyo —Dijo con una sonrisa tan amable, relajada, sus ojos azul te dieron tranquilidad en el momento en que los viste por primera vez

—Gracias —agradeciste y te sentaste a su lado y observaste de reojo a un Rubio de ojos dorados pasar con Áide, sin antes mirar asesinamente al Pelinegro que tenias a un lado, ser golpeado por Áide y ser arrastrado. Tu sonreíste Internamente, El… el chico que robo tu corazón… al parecer tenias una vaga idea de que sentía lo mismo por ti, pero no estabas segura; saliendo de tus pensamientos comenzaste el plan.

— ¿Se divierte? —preguntaste con el fijo objetivo de comenzar una conversación

—Más o menos…—Dijo el observándote tranquilamente —Me gustaría estar en un campo de Trigo en el luminoso sol calentando mi piel… como un ave —prosiguió para después sonreír. Parecía buena persona, no parecía al sádico, malévolo y egoísta que describió Dino

—No eres el único… —murmuraste, te sentías mal al saber que estabas ayudando a alguien a perjudicar a una buena persona

—Entonces…—Dijo sonriente el chico mientras tomaba dos copa de Vino y pasarte una —Disfrutemos de nuestro campo Imaginario —termino de decir para tomar un poco de Vino, tu sonreíste e hiciste lo mismo, al principio sentiste tu lengua entumecida, pero no le tomaste importancia y seguiste con tu conversación

Al poco rato te sentiste muy Mareada y sentiste su brazo tocar tu hombro izquierdo, casi abrazándote, después sentiste el audífono la voz de Dino.

—Hime, la tenemos, sal de ahí —dijo, pero poco después sentiste que alguien te quito el audífono de tu oído y ver al chico de mirada azul sonreír.

—Es de mala educación oír otro tipo de cosas mientras alguien te habla —anuncio él, no soportaste mas, tus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, pero antes de hacerlo viste que su mirada se tornaba tranquila a una malévola

…..

—Volvamos —Afirmo Áide al oír lo ultimo del micrófono de Hime

—Si —acepto Dino, se había preocupado bastante y comenzaba a echarse a culpa de lo que haya sucedido a Hime; se encontraban por salir de mansión, dieron la vuelta pero no tardaron en detenerse al encontrarse con ese hombre

— ¿Buscaban esto? —Pregunto burlonamente mientras sostenía a Hime en sus brazos —pero tendrán que darme la reliquia Bird —dijo refiriéndose al pequeño Huevo de muchos colores que tenia Dino en su mano

—Esto nos pertenece y lo sabes —Dijo Dino al ojiazul

—pero ahora es mío, ¿serian capaz de dejar a su compañera por ella? —dijo levantado a Hime como para dejarla caer, en eso Dino corrió a ella; El chico lanzo a Hime, haciendo que Dino la recuperara pero, en eso El chico estaba por enterrarle una espada a la chica. Dino la tomo y se giro para recibir la estocada que llego sin más, perforando parte de su espalda.

Áide corrió a ellos y arremetió una patada al hombre, y comenzó a luchar con el

—Maten a eso dos —Dijo el pelicanela, a los hombres que acababan de llegar, Áide no podía hacer nada, todo los golpes de los hombres de daban a él; Dino abrazo fuerte a Hime convirtiéndose en un escudo para ella recibiendo los golpes.

Después de que Áide derroto al líder y a sus hombres, se acerco a Dino y a Hime

— ¿puedes moverte? — pregunto le pelinegra a su compañero — dame a Hime yo-

— ¡NO! —Exclamó —yo…la… llevare… es mi culpa que… ¡NO NECESITO ESTA RELIQUIA! —grito Dino estrellando el huevo en el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, su deseo de venganza lo segó y era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el daño causado —Bird… mi ave… Mi ave esta aquí —Decía sosteniendo con fuerza el delicado cuerpo de Hime

—Dino… —murmuro al ver al rubio cargar a su amaba en brazos mientras tambaleaba, amenazando caer inconsciente

.

.

.

—Listo —dijo Áide terminando de curar las heridas del rubio, estaba en casa, Hime yacía inconsciente aun en la cama. Dino miro con dulzura y preocupación a la chica inconsciente

_Atrapado estoy… este lugar, este es mi cielo, y se llama TÚ _

—Dino… será mejor que le digas lo que sientes, es ahora —opino Áide saliendo de la habitación dejando a Dino y Hime solos, este solo la observaba con amor y se sentía culpable

—…Hime…

_Nunca me iré… no me marchare, así que también quédate aquí_

…

Abriste los ojos levemente y notaste que te encontrabas en una cama de sabanas blancas y a lo lejos miraste a un rubio, con cortes y su camisa manchada de su propia sangre que te sonreía con ternura

— ¡Dino! —Lo llamaste y te incorporaste rápidamente

—Qué bueno que estés bien y te hallan lastimado…perdona exponerte…—dijo preocupado, en su rostro se encontraba el arrepentimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa Dino? ¿y la reliquia? ¿Por qué y como llegue aquí? —comenzaste a preguntar muy confusa

—Yo… rompí la reliquia… me di cuenta que eres más valiosa que una reliquia y una venganza de nuestros antepasados —te sonreía tristemente, pero había amor en su mirada; entendiste, te descubrieron y te capturaron ellos tuvieron que salvarte y por ello perdieron la reliquia…

—Lo siento… —te disculpaste, pero te sorprendiste al sentir sus brazos en tu espalda y cabello

—Tú eres mi reliquia… mi bird… mi ave… —susurraba aliviado tu oído como si tuviera la cosa más valiosa en sus brazos y de hecho lo eras

—Yo también Dino… por ti haría cualquier cosa… te amo

_Todos vivirán en ese cielo, en la jaula que… crees es libertad. si tu estas aquí en este cielo…_

—Hime no te vayas de mí…—dijo mirándote a los ojos, tú hiciste lo mismo y le sonreíste con amor

_Nada importara, alas no voy a necesitar…_

—Si… contigo me quedare Dino… —aseguraste para después abrazarlo fuerte; tu mejor amiga yacía tras la puerta de esa habitación llorando de felicidad al saber que al fin se pudieron confesar después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

TACHAN! :3 espero te haya gustado; de hecho el one-shot se iba a llamar reliquia pero cuando estaba terminado escuche la canción bird de yuya en español osea yuri fox y le cambien a bird además de que le puse una parte de la canción, mi favorita :3

Muchas gracias por más de un año de desveladas, fics travesuras espero sigamos así!


End file.
